The War Beyond Realms
by Pronubius
Summary: The GateBetweenRealms disappeared, Its up to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Pronubius to stop the evil that lurks in the world
1. Chapter 1

INUYASHA: The War Beyond Realms

Chapter One: The Descending Darkness

"Priestess Kaede! Look up towards the sky above the mountains!" A villager pointed towards a black cloud moving rapidly from the mountains.

The old lady tilted her head up to the quickly approaching darkness and murmured, "Oh my."

The cloud approached the village rapidly and the villagers ran to take shelter, screaming. Priestess Kaede steadied her arrow on her bow, ready for what she felt, a powerful demon. Sure enough, the demon revealed itself—Naraku. He approached the town quickly, and with a new companion. The new creature had the appearance of a human but its crimson red hair flowed to a few feet behind him. On his hair tips, silver spikes merged with the flowing wave of piercing red in the pitch black sky. He flew forward with an evil smirk on his face and a glimmering silver eye. His other eye pierced through the air with a blood red glare and a midnight pupil. With fear trembling fingers she let the arrow go, but to no prevail. Naraku laughed his evil laugh, "Ha, Priestess Kaede. I think it is time now you join your sister in the earth!"

"Hold on, Naraku," the accomplice snarled, "This priestess will be useful in luring my enemy into a trap."

"Fine, have it your way, for now," Naraku replied as he whipped out his hand to snatch Priestess Kaede. She braced herself for the impact of the whip, but noticed that the impact never occurred. Kaede looked up from the ground to spot a dog-demon in front of her. Instead of the familiar red-robed Halfling, she found the white kimono of Lord Sesshomaru in front of her.

"Thank you very much, Sesshomaru," Priestess Kaede thanked the Halfling's brother.

"Don't bother. I just want to take care of Naraku for good this time. Jakan?"

A green demon with wide eyes replied, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Take Rin and keep her safe."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," the green demon remarked as he took a little girl's hand, "C'mon now, Rin."

The little girl smiled and skipped off with the toady-like creature. Sesshomaru turned his attention to Naraku, "When will you stop hiding behind your minions and fight me yourself?"

Naraku stared coldly into Sesshomaru's eyes, "Well, well, here only a few moments and you think you can control the show. Rorikon, take care of my enemy."

"Naraku. I will kill your friend and then I will hunt you down. The day will come when you will not be able to run any longer. And when that time comes, you will be weak from your constant cowardliness."

Rorikon lunged forward and slashed at Sesshomaru with a double-sided axe. Sesshomaru dodged quickly and the creature missed, but as Rorikon's hair followed, the spikes slashed the gut of the dog-demon. Sesshomaru fell in agony and winced in pain. Rorikon walked towards the crippled Sesshomaru and rested the axe tip on the back of his neck. Naraku smiled, "Sesshomaru, I thought you would put up much more of a fight. Did I forget to mention my friend's special ability? He isn't a demon at all, but an enhanced human with incredible powers. One of which, is an anti-demon aura, it will cripple any demon, any demon that is except for one with a more powerful aura. As much as I would like you dead right now, I would like it even more for you to suffer. Rorikon, grab the Priestess and we will leave this place. And while you're at it, go get that Rin girl and the frog-demon."

Sesshomaru stared in dismay, unable to speak as Rorikon transformed into a similarity of the dog-demon. "He's pretty good, isn't he?" The dog-demon fainted and plopped to the ground. The last thing he could recollect was Rin screaming for her hero Sesshomaru to save her. Naraku laughed towards Rorikon, "So, how did you put the dog down so easily?"

"Hmph, just a little of my virus. I got it from an old friend," Rorikon replied.

"Any chance he'll side with us?" Naraku asked.

"No, he's a goody-goody. No problem though. He doesn't know how to transfer through realms."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Beyond the Heart

A young girl with flowing black hair peddled her bicycle slowly towards Kaede's Village. She slowed to a halt and stared off towards the mountains. Her eyes drew quickly towards a huge receding cloud and spotted the glimmer of the Shikon Jewel. "Naraku," Kagome whispered too herself, knowing quite well she may find some bad news. She stood up on her pedals and worked furiously on them. Quickly arriving in the village, she froze from the sight of the complete devastation of Kaede's Village. "No," she whispered as she leapt off her back and ran into the center of the village.

Kagome froze as she spotted the silver-hair Sesshomaru lying lifelessly on the ground. After a few moments, his body twitched and she ran over to his side. "Sesshomaru…what happened?"

The dog-demon winced, "Where's Rin and Jakan?"

Kagome gasped as she realized the two appeared no where. "Sesshomaru, what happened?"

Sesshomaru grunted then collapsed with eyes closed tight. "Kagome!" Kagome heard her name called from off into the distance. From the shrill pitch, she estimated the voice to come from an old time friend. Sure enough, from over the hill she spotted the man with silver hair and dog ears.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out to the half-demon as he ran down the hill to her position in town.

"What happened here…Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha stared at his half-brother with gold irises. "Kagome, did you see what happened here?" Kagome shook her head and stared down at the lifeless dog-demon.

Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's face, "We might want to take care of him."

"WHAT? No way! Leave him here to rot."

"Inuyasha, he's your brother, don't you care about your family?"

"Sesshomaru? Family? You're living in a dream world! There is no way I'm going to take care of this slimy, insignificant-"

"Sit boy!"

Inuyasha's body flung to the ground and he snarled with anger. "What did you do that for?"

"Some times you can be so stubborn."

The two felt a chill run down their back as they both heard a dark laughter from behind. "Stubborn. The two of you seem to have that problem."

Inuyasha turned and found a man in a black robe. Kagome tried to distinguish the man's face but to no avail. "Who are you?" Inuyasha snarled.

The black robed figure laughed again, "My name is Xemnas. I came to turn that creature lying before you into a Heartless."

"What?" Kagome gasped.

"You see, I had an encounter with a most powerful foe who destroyed my kingdom. Now I need to start over, so I'll enlist the more powerful Heartless and Nobodies to do my biding."

"Nobodies?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yes, those without hearts. Now, if you may, let me take my first subject."

"You're not laying a hand on him!" Inuyasha whipped out his Tetsuiga and poised it before Xemnas.

"Oh my, what a big sword. Let's see how powerful you really are."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Inuyasha Versus Xemnas

"Oh my, what a big sword. Let's see how powerful you really are." Xemnas held his arms outstretched from his side and in his right hand a saber appeared. Inuyasha growled then lunged forward.

"Inuyasha wait!" Kagome screamed, but too late. As Inuyasha reached his foe's position, Xemnas disappeared and reappeared behind the half-demon.

"You're not even worth turning into a Heartless, mangy mutt. Still, though, whatever it takes to get Sora's attention," Xemnas snarled as he slashed Inuyasha from the back and sent him flying into a building.

"Err…You surprised me once, but you won't get away with it again!" Inuyasha swung the Tetsuiga with incredible force and thrust Xemnas into the air.

"Now that's what I came for. Show me what else you have." Xemnas regained balance and landed on his feet. "So tell me, Kagome, how would you think you're precious Inuyasha would feel about you once he became a Nobody." Xemnas laughed and shot a blitzkrieg of red missiles towards the red-robed, silver hair target.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Eh? Backlaaaaaaa…" The red missiles shredded the ground and proceeded in pounding on the Halfling. He fell to his knees, "No, I won't lose to a creep like you." He hopped up.

"Such strength from the heart. How much power does your heart hold? Maybe Kingdom Hearts should obtain as strong of heart as yours. Unfortunately, you can't stand a chance against me!" The black robed figured lunged forward and Inuyasha popped up onto his feet. "What? But how?"

"You underestimated me! Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha hurled his sword into the air and Xemnas found himself caught in a vortex of air.

"Dear Inuyasha, you underestimate me!" Xemnas disappeared and reappeared in front of Inuyasha.

"WHAT?" Xemnas smacked the demon with his saber and flung him to the ground. Xemnas picked Inuyasha and beat him on the back of the neck, then threw him across the dirt road into another building. Quickly disappearing and reappearing before Inuyasha, Xemnas picked the Halfling up by his color and threw him up into the sky. Xemnas continued smacking, disappearing and reappearing in the sky until they reached dizzying heights. Once at twenty feet, Xemnas slammed Inuyasha to the ground.

"Inuyasha. You put up a good fight, but unfortunately, I won." Xemnas held his saber high and lunged his whole body into his final assault.

"I don't think so, Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha scrapped Xemnas's chest and threw him across the lane into a building. "Catch this, Windscar!" The half-demon swung his mighty Tetsuiga and rifts of air separated unleashing the mighty power of the Windscar. "Yes, I can feel it hitting him," Inuyasha gasped as the power consumed Xemnas's body. Kagome gave a sigh of relief and ran over to her beloved Halfling.

"Ha, very good, you will make the proper Heartless and Nobody in due time." Xemnas stood tall and strong.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha stood, stunned, at the sight of his foe's presence.

"If I really wanted to destroy you, Inuyasha, I would." Xemnas laughed and disappeared into a shroud of blackness.

Inuyasha gasped for air, "How…how could he? I gave him everything I had." Kagome frowned as she lifted Inuyasha off the ground.

"Listen, Inuyasha, I sensed something before you attacked him. He held a sacred jewel, but not the one we put time and difficulty into gathering the fragments of. Inuyasha… he held an imperfect Shikon-Jewel."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Rorikon…have you heard from _him_ yet," Naraku asked the crimson hair creature.

"My friend from the Inbetween and Never Existed?"

"Yes, the Inbetween."

"He will get here shortly, I'm sure."

"Seeessh, Sesshomaru, you weigh a ton," Inuyasha groaned as he picked his half-brother off the ground. Kagome put Sesshomaru's left arm around her neck as Inuyasha grabbed his brother's right. "You know, Kagome, I think something big is going on," Inuyasha spoke with an intense sincerity.

"Yeah, and the imperfect Shikon Jewel… Do you think Xemnas serves Naraku?" Kagome asked with hesitation.

"I don't know, but if they are…we'll find some way to beat them. So, how long did Miroku and Sango say they were going to be gone?"

"At least a week."

The two continued on with the body of Sesshomaru between them. "What do you think happened to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha," Kagome asked.

Inuyasha stopped to think, "You know, I don't know. I never saw him out cold like this before."

"He's infected with a virus." The two turned around and found someone standing behind them. Kagome couldn't quite distinguish his features from the shadows of the trees.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, inquisitively.

"They call me the Gate-Guardian." The man approached out of the shadows. His irises blazed with a fierce gold along with the enigma on his forehead. He walked with a swift yet powerful stride in his all-black attire. A long flow of silver hair followed behind him as he approached the two. "They call me Pronubius—the Gate-Guardian."

Inuyasha sensed a resonating power in this new creature's voice. "What are you?" the Halfling stumbled over the words.

"Beyond that of human understanding, beyond that of the world and the never. I'm both the light and the darkness, I'm the Inbetween."

Kagome and Inuyasha stood with a spell-bound expression on their face. They looked back towards the fallen Sesshomaru. "Can you help us?" Kagome asked.

"Your friend will soon become a Heartless and a Nobody will be forged from his fall. I know, though, the secret to this virus. I am the carrier of that virus."

"You have this virus?" Inuyasha asked.

"My body makes the virus, and my body can give the virus. No person can escape my virus. It does different things to different bodies, but in the end, they all die. Rorikon tried to escape from my virus, but in the end he will die."

Kagome asked, "Rorikon?"

"A counterpart. Rorikon fought against me, but lost. Before I could finish him, a creature appeared and took him. Seems as if that creature waited until that opportune time. Rorikon will die, but that creature smiled as he took Rorikon away. For two months I traveled around until I met someone named Xemnas."

"So you are with Xemnas," Inuyasha let go of Sesshomaru and poised his sword. "I knew something was up with you."

"Inuyasha, no, you're still injured," Kagome begged for Inuyasha to stand down.

"Inuyasha… don't take this harshly, but you wouldn't last two moves against me," Pronubius spoke in a monotone voice.

"You wantta' bet, Windscar!" Inuyasha flung his sword and the fragments of wind opened up. Pronubius leapt in the air and came down beside the Halfling.

"I told you, Inuyasha, think before you act." Pronubius spoke as Inuyasha froze in fear. Inuyasha found himself completely surrounded by metal whips with spear-heads on the ends. The hundreds of whips all linked to the body of Pronubius. "Right now I could shred your body to pieces with the razors on those spear-heads. I choose not to because you need to learn, Inuyasha, that you should find out who you're enemies are before you attack people that could help you and your family." Pronubius glanced back to Sesshomaru.

"What are you," Inuyasha asked.

Pronubius grimly smiled, "I'm half-human and half-elf." Inuyasha's eyes widened and the whips retreated back into Pronubius's body. "Now, you need me to help you," Pronubius walked slowly towards Sesshomaru's body.

Kagome nodded, "Yes, please."

Pronubius snatched Sesshomaru's hand up into his. "This adrenaline rush will overcome the virus, but that won't be enough. In order to escape death, one needs to kill the person that gave them the virus and drink their blood." Pronubius shot a few different spears out from his wrist and jabbed Sesshomaru's wrist. "This effect will continue until his body completely shuts down." Pronubius walked away as Sesshomaru gasped for air. "As for Xemnas, I will deal with him. I will summon for the Key-bearer and his friends, they will get here soon. Go and finish of Rorikon, and if you wish, try to destroy Naraku," Pronubius smiled, "But you won't be the ones to kill him," he whispered to himself as he walked off.

"'Try to destroy Naraku,' what does he mean by that?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome shrugged. Sesshomaru gasped for air.

"Where's Rin and Jakan, girl," Sesshomaru struggled to ask.

"She has a name, and it's Kagome," Inuyasha grunted.

Kagome frowned, "I think Naraku and Rorikon took them."

Sesshomaru sighed, "Well, guess I should find them."

"We'll all go together," Kagome stated as she looked towards Inuyasha.

"Er…As much as I dislike working with Sesshomaru, I guess we do," the Halfling grunted. The group walked off towards the woods to attempt to find Naraku's hiding place with his alliance, Rorikon.

Note from the Author: (The story of Pronubius, The Gate: Chronicles of the Gate-Guardian can be found at  however, I'm currently in the process of editing it so keep a look out for posted chapters.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Pronubius Meets Naraku

Pronubius swiftly darted through the forest with his eyes closed. He felt the air, the essences of the world collide through his nostrils. From his younger years, he learned that seeing did not occur quick enough. His body worked with quick, fluid reflexes as he responded to the essences of the world around him. For some odd reason, from the time of birth, he held no sight, only the ability to perceive the world through feel and essence. When a doctor designed and fabricated the gold lenses to place over his patient's dull blue eyes, Pronubius saw the world for the first time. Immediately he purged finding that evil hid within beauty and destruction lurked within his "family."

The half-human, half-elf haulted and stood before the Bone Eater's Well. "This must hold the gateway inbetween time eras for this world. Somewhere in the Inbetween, I can find the path to Sora's world." Out of the corner of his eye he spotted three black, formless figures approaching him. "Heartless," he whispered, "So, they found the gateway too. That can only mean that the gate disappeared and now the worlds are connected." Pronubius whipped around and un-sheathed his two double-edge swords. With a quick whip of the wrists, the Heartless dimminished.

"I see, you have great power, Pronubius."

Pronubius sensed the presence of a person standing behind a tree. "Why don't you stop sending your weak puppets and fight me yourself Naraku!" Pronubius slashed the air and a pillar of fire disintegrated the tree and the replica of Naraku. "Or maybe its the fact you know you don't stand a chance and yet you keep trying to send me busy-work!" Pronubius shot a whip out from his spine and jabbed another replica. "Maybe you should just die, Naraku, I'll make it easy for you!" Another whip slashed at another tree and yet another puppet dissipated into the air. "You should learn some manners and treat your host to a good show, you cowardly weakling!" Pronubius threw his sword into the face of another replica and used the whip in his wrist to retrieve it back.

"Ha, do you really think you'll get far like that." Naraku laughed amongst the trees.

Pronubius slowed to a hault and smiled his grim smirk of darkness. "Naraku, do you really think you can agitate me with so many worthless puppets... or dolls. You, Naraku, are a coward who hids and sends his little dolls out to pester people who could easily destroy you. You just better start praying that I don't meet up with the real you or I'll give you the fight of your life. Naraku, if you presented your true self to me, I would snare you up in my Nein Exodus. You couldn't run and you couldn't use your puppets, you would fight me one-on-one. I would defeat you in a sinch. Now, Naraku, I didn't come to this world to kill you, so don't be afraid. All I want is Xemnas dead, I couldn't care less about those so-called 'demons.' Just let me destroy my foe and I'll leave you to attend to those dogs." Silence filled the area and Pronubius sniffed the air. Pronubius could tell that Naraku's puppets all retreated. "Good ridence," Pronubius whispered to himself. He started to check the well and finally came to the conclusion that the gate couldn't exist between the time periods. "The gate had to exist in this era but disappear in this era, that only means that Kagome... Kagome's present has a bit of a problem. I bet Heartless are everywhere in that era." Pronubius leaned up against a tree and stared towards the ground.

"Where could that gate exist...where?" he asked himself. "How did I get here...by following Xemnas into the Nothing." Pronubius stopped and looked around, "Where would the Nothing exist in this era?" He started to run through the wilderness and came to the top of a large hill. "By the sea?" Pronubius continued on swiftly approaching a great body of water. "Ohhh, now I see," Pronubius smiled as he looked off over the sea and concentrated on the shimmers of light. The sunlight bouncing off the water presented the outline of a crown with a keyhole in the middle. Pronubius held his swords high into the air and encased the view of the crown in one of the seven-holes for the Hearts of Dragons (another story). Immediately his swords began to glow and a jolt of light shot out from his Gate-Guardian emblem on his forehead. An explosion off into the distance over the water occured and a meteor began to fall from the sky.

"No! You fool!" Pronubius turned and found Xemnas rushing up to him.

"Hello, Xemnas, you're just in time, now watch as I begin the War Beyond Realms. Come now, Xemnas. I'll slay you, the demons will slay Rorikon, then I'll slay Naraku. Have you any objections, you tool!" Pronubius lunged forward with swords in hands.

"Pronubius, this will be a fight for you to remember... Remember as the fight you bit off more then you could chew!" Xemnas lunged forward with his saber.

Pronubius grimly smiled, "Oh boy, do I have a story for you!"

"Let's hear it, Pronubius, while I kill you, of course," Xemnas swipped at Pronubius's head. Pronubius ducked and laughed.

"You know... Once I destroy you," Pronubius sent a few whips out to follow Xemnas as he continued slashing at the black-robed figure, "I will destroy Naraku, and by then," Pronubius flung a pillar of fire at Xemnas. "-By then, those others will have defeated Rorikon," Xemnas slashed frantically at Pronubius who evaded every attempt.

"Tell me something I don't know," Xemnas darted back and forth inbetween the jabs from Pronubius's swords.

"You see... I'm planning on the Key-bearer locking the door to this world." Pronubius shot a few ice crystals out at Xemnas who merely missed getting hit. "Once all that occurs, I can claim an even greater power." Xemnas threw out a few red darts while Pronubius fended them off. "I can claim the ultimate light and up-lift myself from the wretched limitations of Earth." Pronubius swipped at Xemnas's feet then kicked him in the chest. Xemnas flew backwards into a tree and winced in pain. "Then I can become the Platinum Warrior and get rid of my darkness."

Xemnas grunted as Pronubius walked slowly towards him. "Once I get rid of my darkness, then I can become mentally sound. You have no clue what its like carrying emotional baggage like this." Pronubius pointed to his head.

"You're doing all of this for selfish reasons," Xemnas sighed as Pronubius placed the tip of his sword on Xemnas's chest.

"No... you see, once I become light, then the War Beyond Realms can occur. I will completely annihilate any and all evil under the command of God himself. And you, my dear, Xemnas... you are just a puppet and the real you is with Naraku and Rorikon right now, darn it. Oh, well, you can still feel this," Pronubius leaned on his sword and impaled the blade into the heart of the puppet. "I'm a good guy, get that right. I just have mental issues, tis' all."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sora and the Crimson Tide

Pronubius hovered over the broken puppet then turned his attention back to the sea. A meteor type object flew towards the water from the sky. "That isn't a meteor," Pronubius whispered to himself as he ran to the edge of a cliff to get a better view of the mysterious object. "Sora," he whispered to himself as the meteor impacted the sea with a gargantuan force. The silver-hair Halfling watched as the now sixteen-year-old Sora paddled his way towards the coast. Sora stepped up onto dry land and gazed at the surroundings. "Sora! I'll come to meet you, stay there!" Pronubius yelled.

Sora waved, "Okay!" Sora stared as the Halfling launched off the cliff into the air. "Do I know this guy?" he whispered to himself. Pronubius flung down his spears to help guide him down to the ground. Sora stared in disbelief as the creature landed on the earth. "Wow, that was awesome, you kinda remind me of Sephiroth. I actually think you have more strength then him, though."

"Sephitoth is a wimp compared to me. But listen, we don't have much time, you have to lock the door to darkness in this world," Pronubius waited for Sora's response.

"Well…I actually thought that I already closed the door to darkness. How could there be one here?"

Pronubius laughed, "Of course, key-bearer, you haven't known about the other realms of worlds yet, have you?"

Sora raised an eyebrow, "Other… realms of worlds?"

Pronubius sighed, "Listen, kid, you aren't even half-way done with your destiny. In fact, it has just started. There are other realms in this universe and for each realm, there's a door to the darkness. But a door to light also exists within those realms."

Sora sighed. Pronubius turned towards the wilderness and spotted something headed this way. The key-bearer pointed to the object, "What do you think that is?"

Pronubius shook his head in disgust, "Naraku made a puppet of Rorikon. Now we have to deal with, yet, another distraction; however, you can get some practice in. Go, Sora, destroy Rorikon's puppet."

The key-bearer ran towards the oncoming crimson-tide and slashed at the creature. The creature jumped, though, and Sora's attack missed. Pronubius stood back and watched as Sora began to struggle with Rorikon's puppet and shook his head. "Sora, you've been out of practice for way too long," Pronubius yelled from a few yards back.

After a few minutes of back and forth dodging and slashing, Pronubius jumped in. "Allow me to finish this," Pronubius grabbed the puppet from the back of the neck and sliced its body in half. The puppet vanished. "That was nothing compared to what you have to face next. So, Sora, you've been busy chasing after that girl instead of keeping yourself fit. It seems I called the wrong person for the job," Pronubius shook his head in disappointment.

"Wait! Do you really think I'm that bad," Sora called off to Pronubius who proceeded in walking away.

"You beat Sephiroth, didn't you?" Pronubius swung a glare from his left eye back towards the key-bearer. Sora hung his head. "Cheer up, kid, you just need more practice," Pronubius started to lead Sora into the wilderness, "Sora… prepare for an evil much greater than you have fought before."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The War Starts

"Sesshomaru! We're supposed to find Naraku and Rorikon together!" Inuyasha screamed at the fleeing dog-demon. "Sesshomaru!"

"I don't have time to pester around with silly games, I need to find Jakan and Rin," Sesshomaru stood on a huge boulder and glared at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"But Sesshomaru, Naraku took them, didn't you see or hear that?" Kagome held compassion in her voice.

Sesshomaru thought to himself, 'I heard Rin's scream. No, Naraku, he took them.' Sesshomaru hopped off the boulder. "Fine, I'll go with you, but the only reason we're working together is because I'm about to die." Inuyasha nodded his head and the group continued on towards the mountains.

"So… you met this Pronubius fellow, eh?" Naraku smiled to himself. "And then he almost delivered the final blow before I intervened?" Rorikon lowered his head in shame. Naraku laughed out loud, "Pronubius is the one that has the virus. I can infuse that virus into the impure Shikon jewel and claim the greatest power of the universe." Naraku laughed even harder.

A woman approached from behind, "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kagome are on their way here."

"Kagura, you think I don't already know?" Naraku never faced back to see the woman. "I am using Jakan and Rin as bait to lure that Sesshomaru into his deathbed. Also, with the help of another friend, I have lured Inuyasha and Kagome in with that dog-demon."

"Naraku, I have the jewel," Xemnas walked forward into the room and bowed his head.

"Perfect, and is Pronubius on his way with that Key-bearer?" Naraku narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, Sora and Pronubius are on their way. Anything else you need, oh great dark one?" Xemnas asked with a grin on his face.

"No, I do believe that once the group gets together, we can start this war," Naraku smiled, "Yes, I have you all, all of you will get here soon. Save the one they call Sora for me. I want to see what makes his heart so powerful."

Xemnas changed his features to a distasteful frown, "His heart… I hate to say, is one of the most powerful I ever met. If we turned him into a Heartless, though, our army would grow strong."

Naraku smiled again, "These Heartless sound most curious, what else do these Heartless do?"

"The Heartless are formed out of the darkness of one's heart. From a powerful Heartless, a powerful Nobody comes into existence. With my army consisting of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Sora, and even Pronubius's Heartless and Nobodies, I can reclaim Kingdom Hearts."

"Kingdom Hearts, eh? So what about the Gate-Between-Realms?"

"The Gate-Between-Realms leads all of the universes together, otherwise named realms."

"So there are multiple universes?"

"Multiple universes, holding multiple worlds, holding endless possibilities."

"Most intriguing. So, Xemnas, why have you come to my world?"

"As I stated, I need to put together a very powerful army; however, one problem exists."

"A problem?"

"You see, my Organization XIII doesn't exist anymore due to that sniveling little brat. So all I need is to prepare an even stronger group to claim my prey's hearts."

"As much as I like what I hear, you will not claim me as some miniscule grunt in your plans; however, I will destroy Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Sora, and Pronubius. You will answer to me, because this is my world. Now, what would the Key-bearer's presence mean in our world?"

"If he finds and seals the Gate-Between-Realms, then my plan will fail and there will exist no reason for me to…well… exist."

"He seals the gate and the universes won't be connected anymore, huh?"

"Yes, Naraku."

Naraku thought to himself a moment. "So the situation has changed a bit due to increase in intensity. Kagura, I want you to go follow Sora and Pronubius. Lead them to the brothers' position, then take that girl Kagome. Put all of them together in my trap. Let the War Beyond Realms commence."


End file.
